


You can have my heart

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dreamwidth, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Fanmix, Music, Snowflake Challenge, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is more of a headcanon playlist but it does come into fanmix territory too so I'm posting as it is.</p>
<p>Having this up might be useful for those who are considering my snowflake_challenge day 2 <a href="http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/2422117.html">wishlist</a> and my chocolateboxcomm request letter.</p>
<p>The title is a line from Doomed by Bring Me The Horizon, which is also on this mix.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You can have my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a headcanon playlist but it does come into fanmix territory too so I'm posting as it is.
> 
> Having this up might be useful for those who are considering my snowflake_challenge day 2 [wishlist](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/2422117.html) and my chocolateboxcomm request letter.
> 
> The title is a line from Doomed by Bring Me The Horizon, which is also on this mix.

_1\. One Love by Marianas Trench ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPcDfLrzx3Y))_

You say "just come back to bed"/ Voice sounds strange/ But I soon forget/ And your sad blue eyes like mine/ Full of pity now/ But I don't know why/ The light dims without regret

_2\. Lightning by Little Mix ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjgY3ro7UPw))_

Those eyes/ One look and I'm enchanted/ Your voice a serenade/ And it sings to my heart/ One kiss/ Turned the skies to grey/ I'll never get away/ No shelter from the rain/ No

_3\. Guilty As Sin by Kasey Chambers ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc5QUh-CNUs))_

You got no style/ You ain't heard of romance/ I'm like a fool for even takin' a chance/ You got me flying by the seat of my pants/ But come on baby/ I wanna dance

_4\. Be Your Boy by Josh Pyke ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U1aevnSXh4))_

I will always be that boy scowling at the world/ Smiling for the girl/ You will always be that girl serious for all to see/ I think you're funny though/ I think you're funny for me

_5\. Broken Biscuit by Sia ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw85-7Hdr9I))_

I'm a damaged dollar that no one wants to change/ I'm a bunch of flowers that need to be arranged/ Careful what you wish for/ Careful what you say/ I've lowered all my armour/ Risking the pain again

_6\. Doomed by Bring Me The Horizon ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIOnwvjrAWI))_

The world's a funeral/ I run with ghosts/ No hint of movement/ No sign of pulse/ Only an echo/ Just skin and bone/ They kick the chair but we/ We help tie the rope

7\. _Desire by Years & Years ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nJCF01b510))_

Give in to the game/ To the sense that you've been hiding. Where are you taking me?/ I can't be blamed/ I want you to want me again

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can get back to writing fic sooner rather than later but the mojo is away somewhere just now.


End file.
